Weapons (Fable II)
There are many new weapons within Fable II, some are the same, or similar, to weapons within the original Fable. Categories are listed roughly from highest to lowest attack speed. Damage points are listed in parentheses. Melee Children's Series *Wooden Sword Katanas *Rusty Katana (19) *Iron Katana (27) *Steel Katana (48) *Master Katana (71) *The Daichi (Legendary: Archon's Knot) (96, devastation, bewitching, killerwatt) Cutlasses *Rusty Cutlass (19) *Iron Cutlass (28) *Steel Cutlass (50) *Master Cutlass (75) *The Wreckager (Legendary: Halls of the Dead LE) (65, fear itself, golden touch, barkskin) Longswords *Rusty Longsword (18) *Iron Longsword (30) *Steel Longsword (53) *Master Longsword (79) *The Maelstrom (Legendary: Temple of Shadows) (58, scourge) *Hal's Sword (22) Cleavers *Rusty Cleaver (21) *Iron Cleaver (31) *Steel Cleaver (55) *Master Cleaver (88) *The Rising Sun (Legendary: Temple of Light) (61, righteous violence) Maces *Rusty Mace (23) *Iron Mace (34) *Steel Mace (61) *Master Mace (91) *The Calavera (Legendary: Westcliff Demon Door) (67, flame) Axes *Rusty Axe (25) *Iron Axe (37) *Steel Axe (66) *Master Axe (99) *The Chopper (Legendary: Crucible) (86, discipline, stoneskin) Hammers *Rusty Hammer (27) *Iron Hammer (40) *Steel Hammer (71) *Master Hammer (107) *The Hammerthyst (Legendary: Oakfield Demon Door) (78, barkskin) Ranged Children's Series *Toy Gun *Toy Bow Clockwork Pistols *Rusty Clockwork Pistol (12) *Iron Clockwork Pistol (18) *Steel Clockwork Pistol (31) *Master Clockwork Pistol (47) *The Red Dragon (Legendary: Westcliff Shooting Range) (41, devastation, lucky charm) Turret Pistols *Rusty Turret Pistol (16) *Iron Turret Pistol (24) *Steel Turret Pistol (42) *Master Turret Pistol (63) Flintlock Pistols *Rusty Flintlock Pistol (22) *Iron Flintlock Pistol (33) *Steel Flintlock Pistol (58) *Master Flintlock Pistol (87) Light Crossbows *Light Splintered Crossbow (20) *Light Yew Crossbow (30) *Light Oak Crossbow (53) *Light Master Crossbow (79) Repeater Crossbows *Splintered Repeater Crossbow (17) *Yew Repeater Crossbow (25) *Oak Repeater Crossbow (45) *Master Repeater Crossbow (58) Heavy Crossbows *Heavy Splintered Crossbow (23) *Heavy Yew Crossbow (34) *Heavy Oak Crossbow (61) *Heavy Master Crossbow (91) *The Rammer (Legendary: Gargoyle's Trove) (119, ghoul, flame, bewitching) Clockwork Rifles *Rusty Clockwork Rifle (15) *Iron Clockwork Rifle (22) *Steel Clockwork Rifle (39) *Master Clockwork Rifle (59) *Hal's Rifle (59) Turret Rifles *Rusty Turret Rifle (19) *Iron Turret Rifle (28) *Steel Turret Rifle (50) *Master Turret Rifle (75) *Perforator (Legendary: Wraithmarsh demon door) (81, fear itself, discipline, barkskin) Flintlock Rifles *Rusty Flintlock Rifle (26) *Iron Flintlock Rifle (39) *Steel Flintlock Rifle (68) *Master Flintlock Rifle (102) Blunderbusses *Rusty Blunderbuss (35) *Iron Blunderbuss (52) *Steel Blunderbuss (91) *Master Blunderbuss (136) *The Enforcer (Legendary: Brightwood Farm) (177, barkskin, lucky charm) Augments Passive *Stoneskin: decreased scarring *Bewitching: increased attractiveness *Fear Itself: increased scariness *Barkskin: increased defense *Gnarly: increased defense, increased scarring *Lucky Charm: increased defense, increased damage Damage *Piercing Agony: increased damage on attached weapon, gradual health drain *Devastation: increased damage on attached weapon Elemental *Slash & Burn: fire damage from attached weapon, increased scarring. *Storm Scar: electrical damage from attached weapon, increased scarring *Flame: fire damage from attached weapon *Killerwatt: electrical damage from attached weapon Health *Life Sucks: recover health when dealing damage with attached weapon, reduced defense, reduced damage *Ghoul: recover health when dealing damage with attached weapon Gold *Gold Burden: gold from kills with attached weapon, reduced damage *Golden Touch: gold from kills with attached weapon Experience *Cursed Warrior: increased experience from kills with attached weapon, gradual health drain *Discipline: increased experience from kills with attached weapon Category:Fable II Category:Fable II Weapons